Total Drama Media
This is a show where people get famous. Not all of them, trust me. Most of them shouldn't even be on television. But some of them will. And one of them will even become the next world-famous celebrity that we have all been waiting for. This is Total Drama Media. The show that trains superstars. Characters Alice Betsy Cici Dylan Hans Julie Macbeth Quincy Rachel Sam Tomas Victor Winona Zayn Chapters Chapter 1 The camera zooms in on Chris McLean standing in front of a large building on a busy downtown street. The logo above the screen doors reads, "MCLEAN STUDIOS: DO NOT ENTER". "Welcome, one and all, to the newest hit reality show," Chris says, flashing a bright smile. He puts on a pair of dark shades which he takes out of his pocket. "It'll be called Total Drama Media. Here, let me break it down for you," he continues. Suddenly, the screen flashes to him standing in the main lobby of the building. "This is the McLean Studios building. It's my own personal place to film whatever the heck I want. Seeing as how the producers of the original Total Drama have since disowned me for some of my past actions, I've come here to film my own season. It's essentially going to be the same as the past ones, but I had to change some stuff so I don't get sued by anybody." He begins to stroll down through the expensive looking lobby, which looks kind of like the inside of a hotel. "For starters, the winner of the show won't get a set amount of cash. Instead, I will choose them to be my personal prodigy; they'll be washed with fame and riches. Or... just fame at first. I'll sign them for a bunch of acting, singing, and dancing deals 'till their heart is content. That reminds me: all of the challenges are going to be based on building superstars. I'm not going to hire someone just based on one aspect. I need someone who makes good T.V.!" The screen swaps back to Chris in front of the doors. A taxi is arriving and pulling up in front of him. "I guess it's time to meet our competitors," Chris says, "or rather our students. Also, there will be fourteen of them, in case you were wondering." A short girl with blond pigtails and a straw hat steps out of the taxi with her luggage. She smiles happily at Chris. "Hey, sir! It's real nice to meet ya! I'm real excited 'bout this opportunity. I'm real ready to get real famous!" Chris forces a smile. "Yes, yes, nice to meet you too Betsy. I'm real excited too. Why don't you go stand over there?" Chris gestures away from him, and Betsy awkwardly walks over to where he's pointing. Chris turns and whispers to the camera, "Little do they know, but they're all going to be judged from the second they arrive. I'm going to be looking right from the start." Another taxi pulls up as the other leaves and a short boy with Beiber-styled hair steps out in a hoodie and baggie jeans. "Yo, Chris," the boy says in a very high-pitched voice, nodding in Chris's direction. "Uh.. yo, Dylan. 'Sup?" Chris replies. "Nothing much. Ready for a good show, courtesy of the Dyl-man?" Dylan asks. Chris shrugs. Dylan seems to get bored and walks over to Betsy. "Hey, I'm Dylan," he says, checking the girl out. She blushes. "Betsy." Chris rolls his eyes as the next taxi arrives. This time, a tall blonde boy with very expensive looking clothing steps out. He looks disgusted and wipes off invisible dirt from his shirt, making a repulsed face. He looks up at Chris. "McLean, that taxi was disgusting! Could you have gotten a more atrocious vehicle for me to ride in? Blegh." The boy continues to brush himself off. Chris looks offended. "Please don't call me McLean. From here on out, you shall refer to me as Chris. And get down from your high horse, Victor, nothing's wrong with the cab." "Uh, ya, there is. Get your facts checked, McLean," Victor says, and picks up his luggage and walks off. Chris glares at the boy as he walks past him and then notices the next taxi appearing. He wipes the frown off of his face as a curvy girl with rather large breasts steps toward him. She's dressed in a revealing red dress and high heels. And she seems to have put her makeup to good use. Chris wipes his eyes underneath his glasses with his fist before speaking. "Err... Cici, is it not?" The girl nods, her hair falling over her shoulder. "Well then, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, Chris," says Cici seductively, and then she proceeds to slowly walk over to the other contestants. She gives them all the elevator look: her eyes go up and down each of them. Betsy coughs awkwardly. Victor rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Dylan smirks. The screen suddenly flashes to Chris in what looks like a broom closet. "This," he says, "is the confessional. So... ya. Continue enjoying the episode." The screen then switches to Dylan in the confessional. "Man, that Cici... wow. Heh... woah. Man..." Dylan fumbles around for a couple of seconds before the screen switches back to everyone outside McLean Studios. Another taxi pulls up. A boy dressed in what kind of looks like pioneer clothes steps out with his luggage. Everyone stares at him in a questioning manner. Even some people walking on the street do before walking away. The boy rolls his eyes dramatically. "Are you looking for trouble?" he says, "This is just what I want." Chris shrugs. "No... Mac, no one's looking for trouble. But I'm pretty sure everyone's wondering why you're dressed like my great-great-grandmother's grandmother." "As for myself; better than you can do. Casual dress with cunning lies, I'm better off without it. What's your occupation?" Mac stands with his hands on his hips, projecting as if he's on stage or something. "Um..." says Chris, confused. "I'm the host, Mac, and I'd appreciate it if you just went and stood over there." Chris points to the others, who are still watching Mac. "Getting serious... I'll stay tight." Mac then walks over to the others. Chris wipes some sweat off his forehead. The bright sun reflects off of his glasses. The contestants waiting against the building are getting restless. "Cheer up, folks. Listen, why don't we sing a song or somethin'?" Betsy suggests. She just gets glares from the others. She goes bright red. Victor laughs. A slim girl dressed in all black arrives in the next taxi. She has very pale skin and dark hair. Her clothes have skulls on them, and her earings are crossbones. "Alice? Is that you?" Chris says jokingly, pretending to not be able to see her through the bright sun. Alice spits on the ground in front of the building and then stalks towards the others. "I hate it here: the sun's too bright, it's too hot outside, everyone here seems like a bunch of losers, I'm sure that Chris is a loser, and the only reason I'm doing this show is for the money." Alice grunts and crosses her arms over her chest. Chris makes an angered noise. "You know, there isn't actually a cash prize this sea-" "You know what I mean!" Alice snaps, and Chris stops talking. There is an awkward silence until the next taxi arrives. A boy of average height steps out. He walks forward and half-smiles at everyone. "Hey Chris. Nice to meet you." The boy talks in a slightly monotone voice. "Nice to meet you too, Henry. And trust me, am I glad to have someone at least somewhat sane here." Chris laughs at his own joke, but no one seems to have been listening, not even Henry who just walks away. Chris coughs into his hands and moves on as the next taxi arrives. A tall, thin girl with nearly perfect posture steps out of the taxi. Her hair is done up in a painfully tight bun. She takes her luggage and walks up to Chris, shaking his hand and not breaking it off until Chris purposely does. "Samantha, or Sam for short. Nice to meet you, Chris," the girl says, he head held high. "Chris." Chris looks like he's judging especially hard. He scratches his chin in front of her. Sam doesn't seem phased. She takes her luggage and joins the others. After staring at them for a second, she seems to decide upon something and shakes all of their hands. The screen swaps to Sam in the confessional, staring the camera down. "My name is Samantha, or Sam for short. I am a competitive dancer, the captain of two different sports teams and five different clubs. I keep my friends close and my enemies closer. And I'm here to win." She pauses. "Nice to meet you." The screen flashes to Betsy in a confessional. "Gosh, everyone's so nice here! First Dylan seems to really want to be my friend, and now Sam's shakin' everyone's hand! Golly, this is gunna be fu-un!" The screen switches back in front of the building. Chris is checking is cellphone by the time the next taxi arrives, getting bored already. A handsome looking guy with some hipster clothing on steps out of the taxi with a leapord-print bag. He waves at Chris happily. "Hey, Chris! It's so awesome to be here! I'm really excited!" He has a very enthusiastic voice, and Chris sighs as all he really wants to do at the moment is just leave. Possibly regretting starting a new season after all. "Hey, Zayn. Glad you're here. I'm excited too," Chris says, and he gestures for Zayn to go stand with others. Zayn, though, doesn't notice. "So anyways, what's up with the taxi's you got to pick us up? I mean, don't get me wrong, it was so thoughtful and stuff, but there were some weird smells going on back there. Like, P.U.! Lawl, but I don't have to tell any of you guys that, do I?" Zayn looks at the others and laughs. Victor is nodding in agreement. Chris takes off his glasses and scratches his forehead this time. Zayn catches the hint and walks away. The next taxi arrives and a tall, thin Korean girl steps out holding what looks like a sketchbook and a pencil case. "Chris! OMG, great to meet you." The girl smiles and giggles. "Wow, a real studio? Awesome." "Yes, real. Of course, I bought it with my own money, Julie." Chris says, flashing his bright smile. Julie rolls her eyes and giggles again, still smiling. "Ya, but I bet you barely have any left since you got canned. But I'm really glad you're starting your own-" Chris proceeds to cover her mouth and walk her over to the others. Once he gets back to his spot in front of the doors, he checks something on his phone. "Four left..." he mumbles under his breath. The next taxi arrives and a short boy steps out with his luggage, which is almost taller than he is. He drags it over the curb and almost trips. "Careful, Quincy, here, let me help you," Chris says, rushing over to the help the boy carry his luggage. At first, it seems like Quincy's just mouthing the words thank you, but Chris can faintly hear his quiet voice over the busy street if he leans toward the boy. "Uh... you're welcome. Any time. Just talk louder, okay? I've got to show to run, and if you want to say something to me in the future you're going to have to speak up." Chris addresses the boy. Quincy nods and says a bit louder, "Okay." He then walks over to the others, still dragging his luggage. Chris shakes his head at Quincy as the next taxi arrives. A pretty girl with long brown hair steps out and hikes her heavy-looking backpack onto her shoulders and walks over to everyone. "Here, let me help you with that, Rachel," Chris says, rushing forward again. Rachel holds up a hand to stop him. "No problem, I'm good." Rachel then tosses the backpack all the way over to where everyone else is. It lands with a huge smash and dust flies everywhere. Everyone starts coughing. Rachel wipes her hands off and shakes Chris's hand. "Sorry 'bout that, I had to put it down," she says. Chris looks over at the other contestants covered in dirt. "Ya... don't worry about it," he says. Rachel smiles and walks over to the others and apologizes again. Everyone seems to accept it, although Victor crosses his arms again and looks the other way. Alice does also, but she was doing that before the bag was thrown and during the dust explosion. Another taxi arrives and a tall, strong, good-looking boy steps out. He brushes a hand through his short hair and smiles at Chris. "Nice to meet you, Tomas," Chris says, as Tomas nods. "You too. Say, is this the place? McLean Studios?" Tomas glances up at the tall building in front of him. Chris grins. "Yup. The one and only." "Nice, man. Nice place." Tomas flashes a nice smile. "This is going to be awesome." As he walks over to join the others, Chris continues grinning. He looks very happy. The screen switches to Tomas in the confessional. "Don't get me wrong: I'm here to win. And I'll do anything it takes, even if that means sucking up to some stupid host who everyone forgot long ago. But hey, you can't blame me. Everyone wants a spot in the limelight." He then flashes that same convincing smile before the screen switches back. The final taxi arrives and a tall, strong looking girl steps out. Her sleeves are torn up to the shoulder and she has on huge hiking boots. Her hair is messy and her eyes are squinting. Everyone holds their breath. "Which one o' you's Chris McLean?" She looks around, and catches Chris's eye. She walks forward. "Uh, that would be me, I'm Chris..." Chris looks a little scared of her. She walks right up to him and gets in his face. "Winona." She grabs his hand and shakes it roughly. Then she stomps on over to the others. Sam, who had been shaking all of the arrivals hands as they had walked past her, seem to have wisely decided not to do the same for this one. Winona stares each of the other contestants down and then walks a distance away from them, dropping her bags at her feet. She then flexes her biceps, and everyone looks away finally (they had been staring at her since she arrived, but all looking away whenever they thought she might catch them in the act). In the confessional, Julie looks shocked. "Uh, hello? Anyone ever taught you manners before, Winona? Ever heard of something called sanity? LOL, these people are weirder than I expected. Although, I guess I'm kind of weird too." She then begins to giggle obsessively again. Winona is now in the confessional, picking her toenails with a switch-blade she must have packed with her. She looks up at the camera and frowns. "What?" she yells, "I thought it was a broom closet. I can do whatever I want here. You're just lucky I'm not doing this in front of everyone else." Lastly, Alice and Henry's confessionals are played simultaneously, side by side. Both of them stare at the camera for a second and then facepalm. Now in the lobby, Chris has all of the contestants lined up with their baggage in front of the the double escalators leading to the second floor. He is grinning eagerly. "Alright everyone, I'll give you one hour to unpack in your rooms on the second floor. There's a bunch of two or three bedroom suites up there, all connected to a main lounge area. Feel free to sleep wherever you want. Just no co-ed rooms. I don't have to deal with that. No lawsutis this season." Chris says, and then crosses his fingers. The contestants stand around for a second before Chris shoos them away. "Go! And then meet me back here in an hour for your first challenge!" As the contestants walk and run over to the escalator, Sam glances at Tomas and whispers, "What could possibly be in store-" "NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA MEDIA!" Chris says, jumping in front of the camera and cutting Sam off. The screen the fades to black and then ending credits play. Chapter 2 Elimination Table